Clashing Winds
by ShribShrub
Summary: Yasuo enters the Institute of War to find the true killer of his elder. What he finds instead, could be more then he can chew when two woman of the Institute will push the heart of this cold warrior to the edge and back.


**Hey guys. Just a heads up just in case this ends up coming out before the new chapter of The Fear That Holds Us, I am almost done with the chapter and you can expect that soon, that is if anyone is going to read it after I've been MIA for so long, but oh well. I wanted to write this as a triumphent return to the writing scene.**

**I love LoL and Yasuo is my favorite champion, story wise and to play, so I wanted to write a little somethin about him. I hope you all enjoy:)**

* * *

The morning after Yasuo's final duel with his brother, Yone, he stood above where he buried him, and looked at his brother's sword that stuck out of the ground, standing as his grave marker. His brother had once asked him a question during their training. _Does the wind flee, or does it follow? _For such a long time, he thought he knew the answer, but after his brother died in his arms, he wasn't certain. In fact, looking down at where he buried his own brother, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

What he for sure didn't know, was who the real killer of his former master really was, for which Yasuo was wrongfully accused. During an Noxian invasion on Ionian soil, Yasuo was charged with the protection of a very important elder, who also happened to be his former master who taught him the skills that now burdens him. Beleiving that his blade could turn the tide of the fight, Yasuo abandoned his post and joined the front lines. Though Yasuo fought valiantly, he returned to find the elder who he was charged to protect, had been slain. Racked with guilt, Yasuo turned himself in without putting up a fight. However, upon his capture, he was informed that not only was he being convicted because of him disobeying orders, but for the murder itself.

Yasuo did not understand and tried to plead his innocence, but in vain for Ionia did not beleive him. Yasuo knew the real killer would not be brought to justice if he allowed himself to take the blame. Knowing that all of Ionia would hunt him down, he raised his sword and fought his own comrades to escape. After having to slay people he knew and cared about, he escaped Ionia and continued to venture farther out, for he knew they would be hot on his trial.

Upon waking up one morning, Yasuo came to discover he had been found by an Ionian scout. Only when the figure approached Yasuo closer, did he recognize the scout as his own brother, Yone. Yone was one of many Ionians who were searching for Yasuo, and to bring him to justice, either by law or sword. Yasuo pleaded with his younger brother of his innocence. Not only did he know he didn't do it, but because both he and Yone knew that Yasuo always has been and still is more superior in the art of the blade, and did not wish to be forced to take his own brothers life. Yone would not falter from his path however. Yasuo knowing that both of them were bounded by a code of honor, drew his sword along with his younger brother. They circled each other for what felt like years, until the two warriors dashed forward to clash. With one swift stroke, Yasuo cut down his brother with ease. He laid down his weapon and rushed to his brothers side. He asked his brother why everyone has the idea of him being the killer, to which his brother told him that the elder was slain by a wind technique and Yasuo being the only Ionian pupil to master the secret wind technique in an entire generation, was a prime candidate for the blame. Once he understood, he begged for his brother's forgiveness as he passed in his arms.

Swearing an oath to his brother, he gathered his belongings and walked with the wind to seek out the elders true killer, and to restore his honor. For many years, Yasuo searched for clues on who else might have power related to the wind technique that closely resembled his own, but was not able to come up with any leads. It was only after he heard about the League that he had more hope. Obviously the killer had to not only be quick to evade all the Ionian soldiers to reach the elder, but to also slay him with such power. Where else could he find someone like that other then the League? So he departed immediantly for the Institute.

* * *

Not only would the killer be incredibly skilled, but they would most likely be of Noxian origin, seeing as how the murder took place during their invasion. So incredibly skilled, and a Noxian. That would help narrow his search when he got there. The only thing Yasuo was truly worried about was the fact that if there were skilled Noxian warriors there, then there were bound to be skilled Ionian warriors there too. Once he joined, would they still want his head? What if one of them had managed to slay him before he found the true killer? Yasuo cursed in his mind about all the potential barricades standing between him and his oath he made to his brother.

Not far from the Institute of War now, Yasou decided it was time for a drink, however his wooden flask was empty.

"Perfect," he moaned. As if God himself had heard his pleas of alcohol, there was a pub not 100 yards from him where some of the other Champions in the League liked to drink.

The name of this pub was called the Crystalline Flask, named after one of the starter items used mostly by champs who want more sustain in lane. Yasuo chuckled at this reference.

Yasuo walked inside. He could tell that this pub has been here for quite sometime, but could tell that they wanted to keep it in as good of a condition as they can. He respected that. He found a table in a secluded corner, just the way he liked it and sat down. The crowd wasn't too big, but there were still quite a bit of people there. Sitting at the bar was Diana. He could tell it was her from her crescent shaped blade resting on her back. She had been losing popularity as a mid laner for some time now, but has been recently used as a jungler, so she had plenty of time to herself. Sitting not far away from her was Caitlyn and Vi, having another of their drinking contests. Whenever Vi was finished with her drink, she used her giant hextech gauntlets to smash the glass. Caitlyn on the other hand would just throw it in the air and use her rifle to shot it out of the air._ A diamond duo that one,_ Yasuo thought.

The bartender approached Yasuo and asked him what he would like to drink. He simply asked for some Ionian Sake, which the bartender departed to retreive for him. Outside Yasuo could hear energetic cries and cheers. He looked outside to see Gnar being his normal energetic Yordle self. He chuckled as the bartender returned with his beverage. Yasuo thanked him for the drink and sipped on it. Yasuo finished his Sake after 10 minutes after having to listen Wukong continue on and on and on about what seemed to Yasuo like nothing of importance at all.

He left and went to seek a quiet place. He found a secluded tree by a quiet path. He leaned his sword against the tree and sat against it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting peace invade his subconscious. His peaceful rest was however cut short when he heard the soft footsteps of someone walking through the trail towards him. He kept a steady hand on his sword just in case he needed it. He waited for the possible confrontation that might be on its way. Through the brush he could see a skirt made out of white cloth wrapped around a white female's waist, which was held in place by a giant brown leather belt. As the figure came closer, Yasuo could make out the figures hair, which was as white as snow. She had a really big piece of armor on her left shoulder, as well as a giant metal bracer on her right arm.

This female's name was Riven. Once her whole figure came into view, she looked over at the swordsman. Yasuo's eyes and Riven's met, and he gave her a charming smile. She looked down and smiled as a blush crept on her face. She continued to walk as she snuck one last glance onto Yasuo, who never took his eyes off of her until she was out of his view. _Who was that,_ he thought to himself. _Is she also a part of the institute? I wonder what her name is. _This female intrigued him, so he decided to follow her and find out more about her. He followed Riven closely on the tree tops, making sure to keep his jumps light, to make sure he didn't make any sounds that might make her suspicious. She ventured further into the forest until she came to a clearing with a small pond. She sat at the edge and dipped her feet into the water. Only after she leaned back did he see that she was not alone. Sitting next to her was the ever energetic prehistoric Yordle Gnar, somehow not bouncing on every tree in his view. He was calm and collect around Riven.

"Onna legga," babbled Gnar. Riven looked down at the orange blob. He was admiring the smoothness of Riven's legs. She giggled.

"Cut it out Gnar, you little munchkin," she playfully protested. Gnar groaned, but his complaint was quickly interrupted as he heard a twig snap and looked up into the treeline, sniffing and scoffing.

"What is it," asked Riven, trying to see what he saw.

"Vigishu," he cried. He grabbed his small little boomerang made of bone, and chucked it at the branch that Yasuo stood upon. The branch snapped as the little Yordle's weapon looped back into his hand. Both the branch and Yasuo descended to the floor with a hard crash.

"Ow, dammit," Yasuo whined as he sat up and put his hand on his tailbone. Riven quickly retreated her legs from the pond and stood up, placing a hand on her sword.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?"

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to alarm you. I was just uh, curious, about you and who you are. I mean you no harm I promise." She let her grip on her sword handle loosen slightly.

"Well, I guess if you did want to hurt me I guess you could have done it when my little friend was being distracted, so I guess you don't mean to hurt me. What's your name?"

"Yasuo Miss...?"

"Riven."

"Well Riven, nice to meet you."

"Same her Yasuo. You're name doesn't sound that familiar. Are you joining the League?"

"Indeed I am. What about you?"

"For about three years now."

"Well good. I'll be looking forward to fight alongside you. Just not looking forward fighting against you."

"Yeah, but it's going to happen eventually." Yasuo nodded and smiled. Their friendly conversation was soon ruined by the orange furry madness that is Gnar jumped on Yasuo's head and started to pull on his paintbrush looking hair.

"Ow dammit, get off of me you liitle bastard." Yasuo tugged and pulled the little Yordle off of his head and tossed him to the ground, pulling out his sword soon after. Riven came in between Yasuo and Ganr.

"Calm down Yasuo, he just doesn't like you is all. He's not going to hurt you. Well, mortally that is." He looked at her then sheathed his sword, still shooting death glares at the little creature, who was sticking his tongue out at the swordsman. He ripped his attention away from the little devil and looked at Riven once more.

"Well this was all a very fun experience, but I should probably head off. It was nice to get to know you some what Riven."

"Same to you Yasuo." Yasuo gave her a bow and another charming smile like the one in woods, and departed the clearing. Riven watched as Yasuo walked out of view then turned to Gnar who was looking up at her with a smile.

"Good going Gnar, you made him feel uncomfortable. What's up with you?"

"Oga manni maxa," he proclaimed. Riven rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever." She dunked her legs back into the pond and just wanted to relax.

* * *

Yasuo had arrived at another tree where he sunk down and sat at the base, leaning against the trunk like he did the previous one, leaning his sword against the tree. He closed his eyes and drowned out the outside world around him and dove back into the zen garden that was his mind. As if fate was playing a twisted game with him, his peace was once again disturbed by the sudden theft of his blade. He could see it being held into the air by a long fluffy white tail, before it disappeared into the bushes. Yasuo immediately rose to his feet and begun to chase after it.

"Thief, come back here." It would not listen to his demands as the rustling of bushes continued to try to outrun the weaponless warrior. However Yasuo would not let this thief get off that easily as he gave off quite a chase until there was no more forestry to conceal the thief. Standing on the dirt path was the tail holding onto his sword, but this sword was not connected to a creature or animal, but to a woman who also bore eight additional white fluffy tails in addition to the one that held his blade. This woman also bore cat-like ears and three marks on each one of her cheeks, as if some form of whisker marks. Unlike the white hair of her tails, her long hair was completely black. Her eyes were bright yellow, yet somehow very enticing. Her tails began to wrap around herself as if she was trying to put on a show for Yasuo. He remained strong however and stood his ground and kept his composure are he looked at this woman with strength.

"So you are the Nine-Tailed Fox of Ionia. You are a legend amongst my people. Regardless of that I ask that you give me back my weapon."

"Now why would I do that," she asked in a seductive tone.

"Because it is my property and you have no right to take it. Now return it to me."

"But it wouldn't be any fun if I did that, now would it?"

"It's not going to be fun for very much longer if you don't return my weapon to me."

"Very well handsome, I'll give you back your weapon." The Fox-girl strutted up to the man, tails dancing all around her, each tail's path as unpredictable as the next. She whipped the tail with his sword over to his hand and released her grip, but not before she blew a kiss on Yasuo's cheek, hoping to Charm him, but to her amazement, her kiss had no effect, not even so much as a return touch from Yasuo. _What type of man is he, _she thought. _No other man has ever been able to resist my Charm._

"What is your name Nine-Tailed Fox," Yasuo asked, snapping her out of her thought, almost making her afraid of who or what he is.

"A-Ahri handsome," she managed to spit out.

"Ahri huh, interesting name. My name is Yasuo. I'll have to remember you. No has ever been able to get the jump on me. Are you part of the Institute as well?"

"Y-Yes. For a little over three years. Why? Are you joining?"

"Indeed I am." Ahri then began to settle down as she began to realize that he was not hostile.

"Well, it'll be nice to have another Ionian join us. All the other ones don't really interest me, until you came along." Yasuo's face grew slightly red.

"Thank you. It'll also be nice to see what the Nine-Tailed Fox of Ionia is really capable of." Ahri jumped at a new oppurtunity.

"Well," In her sexy voice. "Maybe you'd like to see a sneak preview. All you have to do is come with me." Yasuo smiled. _I have him, _she thought yet again.

"Maybe some other time, but it was nice to finally meet you." He gave the back of her hand a kiss as a gift for her earlier kiss, then bowed and departed for peace, yet again. Ahri stood there in awe as she was trying to absorb the realization that she not only failed not once, but twice to work her seductive magic on a victim.

"Yasuo," she spoke to herself. "You, are VERY interesting, and I like it."

* * *

**Well guys this was Chapter 1 of my first crack at a League of Legends FanFic and I hoped you all liked it. If you guys liked this chapter and want to read more, then go ahead and follow/fav the story and I will write more. If you would like to tell me how I did, positive or negative(In that case keep the bruises to a minimum) write me a review.**

**Also if you guys are interested in a Bleach FanFic I'm doing, go to my profile to find it or just look up The Fear That Holds Us. It's a ToshiroxKarin AND ShuheixTatsuki pairing and I'm already five chapters in. Go check it out.**

**As always, my name is ShribShrub, I love yo faces and I will see you, in the next chapter. BYE-BYE:)**


End file.
